Polysiloxane polyols are well known in the art. Japanese Patent Publication 48-19941 describes polysiloxane polyols which are obtained by the dehydrogenation reaction between a polysiloxane hydride and an aliphatic polyhydric alcohol or polyoxyalkylene alcohol to introduce the alcoholic hydroxy groups onto the polysiloxane backbone. In practice, however, it is difficult to obtain an industrially significant yield of such polysiloxane polyols because such a dehydrogenation reaction readily gels. Another problem encountered with this dehydrogenation reaction is the difficulty in obtaining a solvent capable of dissolving both reactants. Strongly hydrophilic alcohols such as polyglycerols are highly soluble in alcohols and water, but insoluble in hydrocarbon solvents. Polysiloxanes, however, are generally only soluble in hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene or n-hexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,789 to Okszaki et al. discloses a polysiloxane polyol which is obtained by the hydrosilylation reaction between a polysiloxane containing silicon hydride and a polyglycerol compound having an aliphatically unsaturated linkage in the molecule. Examples of such polyglycerol compounds are those obtained by the reaction of allyl alcohol and glycidol or by the reaction of diglycerin and allyl glycidyl ether. This reaction, a so-called hydrosilylation reaction, is the addition reaction between an organosilicon compound having a hydrogen atom directly bonded to the silicon atom, i.e., a polysiloxane hydride, and an organic compound having aliphatic unsaturation in the molecule carried out in the presence of a catalytic amount of a Group VIII noble metal. The hydrosilylation reaction can proceed readily in the presence of an alcoholic solvent which can dissolve both reactants. The resulting polysiloxane polyols are useful as non-ionic surface active agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,469 discloses butoxylated polysiloxane polyols which are disclosed as being useful in cosmetics.
Also known in the art are acetoacetate functional acrylic crosslinking polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,018 to Bartman et al. describes the introduction of pendant acetoacetate functional moieties onto an acrylic polymer backbone for crosslinking with alpha, beta-unsaturated esters via the Michael addition reaction. The acetoacetate functional acrylic polymers may be prepared in either of two ways. An acetoacetic ester of a hydroxyl group containing acrylic monomer, such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate or hydroxyethyl acrylate, can be produced by the transacetylation of the hydroxyl containing acrylic monomer with an acetoacetate. These acetylated monomers can then be copolymerized with other polymerizable monomers to introduce the acetoacetate moiety into the acrylic polymer chain. Alternatively, an acrylic polymer chain having hydroxyl functionality thereon can be transesterified with an alkyl acetoacetate to introduce the acetoacetate moiety into the acrylic polymer backbone. The references also disclose the acetoacetylation of the hydroxyl groups of a polyester polyol to yield an acetoacetate containing polyester.